¡Oresama ha vuelto!
by ALC-Neechan
Summary: Prusia ha vuelto con las intenciones de divertirse como antes, pero los años aparentemente inútiles han creado que dude de todo su antiguo mundo. Su felicidad no durará demasiado dándole paso a un mundo totalmente diferente, pues, detrás de todo hay una intención.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama. **

¡Ore-sama ha vuelto!

**Capitulo 1**

**Prussia's POV Gilbert Beilschmidt's POV**

Sonó el despertador a mi lado, había amanecido, hacia frio fuera de mi cobija, no tenía ganas de levantarme, y menos con el sueño que tuve, pero ya comenzaban a fastidiar los gritos de West, así que me senté sobre mi cama lentamente mientras me masajeaba la sien, sentía como si estuviese enfermo, seguro, mi cuerpo me exigía volver, pero debía hacer que _West_ dejara de gritar o el vendría. Suspiré, sentía que ese iba a ser un día agotador.

Me vi en el espejo, parecía cansado y en verdad algo enfermo, pero no dejaba de verme sexy, me puse una mano en la frente, tomé el termómetro y comprobé que tenia calentura, traté de hacerme algo para que no se vieran las ojeras, pues no quería preocupar tanto a _West_, pero al parecer el que ese sueño me hubiera despertado en numerosas veces de la noche me hizo efecto.

Baje las escaleras aún en pijama, para cuando llegué, vi un desayuno recién hecho que esperaba por mí y luego voltee para saludar a _West_.

**-Bue…-**

**-¡Gilbert!-** Me regañó. - **¡¿Porqué sigues con la pijama puesta?!** – Gritó. Ese grito me aturdió un poco.

- **…Eh…** - No sabia que contestar, así que dije lo primero que pensé -**Olvide cambiarme la pijama, me la cambio al rato.-**

Me senté a desayunar y apoye mi frente en la mesa, haciendo a un lado mi plato, no tenía ni ganas de desayunar, él ya había empezado a comer tranquilo, cuando escuche que West paró de comer, voltee a verlo.

**-¿Estas enfermo?-**

**-No, es que sigo cansado.-**

Siguió comiendo. Dentro de unos tres minutos, cuando escuché que West se volvió a parar. ¿Qué no podía _tratar_ de comer en paz?

**-Me iré.-**

**-¿Te irás?-**

**-Si, me voy a una conferencia en casa de los Estados Unidos, y ya sabes que significa eso.- **

**- Qué voy a tener la casa y el dinero para poder divertirme mientras tú no estás?- **Sonreí.

**-No, significa que tendrás que quedarte cuidando de mis propiedades mientras no esté. Quiero que uses el dinero con discreción, alimenta a los animales y riega las plantas. Ah, y no quiero ninguna cosa fuera de lugar cuando vuelva.-**

**-No tengo ganas, me da flojera.- **Conteste rápidamente.

**-No te estoy preguntando, es tu deber.-**

**-No lo haré.-**

El suspiró. –**Está bien**. – Me dijo –**De todas maneras, no es de esperarse algo de ti…** - escuchaba como empezó a disminuir su tono de voz. ¡Que fastidio! ¡Como odié esa frase!¡Yo obedezco cuando se me da la gana! Respira Gilbert, es tu hermano menor, tu querido y fastidiosamente honesto hermanito. Sabía que el no lo decía con esa intención, pero aun así dolía un poco.

**-No quiero hacerlo, quiero volver a dormir.-** Dije antes de bostezar mientras me tallaba los ojos con mis manos, él se me quedó mirando.

**- ¿Estas seguro que no estas enfermo? No te he escuchado gritando ni diciendo en cada frase alagándote diciendo que eres "**_**awesome**_**".** – _West_, casi pone una mano en mi frente, pero yo la aparte de un manotazo.

**- Estoy completamente bien.-**

**-¿Estas seguro?-**

**- ¿Y por qué tanta duda? ¿No confías en que tu hermano mayor sea un ejemplo para ti? ¿Piensas que no soy honesto contigo?- **

**- No. Pocas veces dices la verdad y cada vez trabajas menos. – **Está bien, si seguías así, pequeño hermano, llegarías a hartarme. -**Aparte**- Continuó– **hace rato te restregaste los ojos y te quitaste algo que tapaba las ojeras. –**

Aparté mis ojos de West para mirarme las manos, tenía pintura de la que Hungría me había dejado tomar cuando fui a visitarlos.

**-Oh, mierda.-**

**- Ya te he dicho que no digas maldiciones en la casa, y menos en la mesa.-**

**- ¿Sabes que? **–Dije levantándome de golpe- **Me has quitado el sueño. Ahora me voy a aburrir aun más. ¿No puedo acompañarte a la conferencia? Hace mucho que no voy, y si sigo así ya no voy ni ha reconocer sus caras.-** Mentira, nunca podría olvidar sus caras**, **había pasado demasiado tiempo peleando y viviendo con ellos como para que se me olvidaran en tan pocos años.

**- No.- **Contesto _West_ a mi pregunta.

**- ¿Por qué no?-**

**- Porque Prusia ya no…- **Su voz empezó a disminuir a medida que decía la oración.

**- Por que ya no soy un país, ¿verdad?- **Me senté después de decir esa frase, cruzando los brazos arriba de la mesa.

**- Lo siento, no puedes ir.- **Me dijo estrictamente recobrando la compostura.

**- Ya no lo soy y por eso todos no quieren que vaya.- **

**- Ya me tengo que ir- **Dijo parándose. De pronto, se me ocurrió algo.

**-Esta bien, no te ayudare a terminar de empacar tus cosas, estaré ocupado.- **Soy un genio, un genio genial y guapo, la idea estaba haciendo que se me vaya el enojo, pero castigaría a West, ya no le hablaría hasta que se me diera la gana.

Él fue a su cuarto poco después de la conversación. De repente, escuché a Gilbird volar escaleras abajo. Necesitaba que lo alimente. Vaya que me olvidé de él un momento. **–Buenos días, Gilbird.- ** Fui por la comida de Gilbird y se la serví, lo acaricié un poco antes de que comiera y le susurré –**Come bien, al rato nos vamos a un lugar y no se cuando llegaremos**, **nos iremos justo después de que West se vaya, tu me avisas ¿De acuerdo? **– Recibí un "pío" en modo de respuesta, sonreí. Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto. Tomé una toallita, la moje y me recosté en mi cama poniéndola sobre mi cabeza. Tomé el teléfono. Iba a marcar a varias personas…

**Germany's POV Ludwig's POV**

Tomé la última prenda y la metí a la maleta antes de cerrarla, tenía tres maletas y mi hermano, en lugar de ofrecerse a llevarse mínimo una, me dijo que las llevara yo solo, en verdad, ¿Porque solo a mi me enseñaron modales? Bajé con las tres maletas y avisé que me iba, escuche un "pío" desde la cocina y vi a Gilbird volar hacia el segundo piso hasta meterse al cuarto de mi hermano.

Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta el auto que me esperaba, entré y avanzamos, mis ojos viendo la belleza de mi preciada Berlín, ahora solo me tocaba esperar hasta llegar al aeropuerto…

**Prussia's POV Gilbert's POV**

Vino Gilbird a avisarme, así que tomé lo poco que tenía y después de asegurarme que West ya se había ido, corrí, baje, le pedí a una amiga que también va a la militar que si cuidaba de los tres perros, ella aceptó gustosa diciendo que amaba a los perritos y sí, los tres querían mucho a mi vecina, bueno, tomé un taxi hasta que llegué a al aeropuerto,donde me esperaba Hungría. Corrí hacia ella y le dije:

**-¡Hungría! ¡Ya vámonos! –** Corrimos hacia el avión privado de Hungría, subimos y seguí a Hungría para ver en donde sentarme.

**-¡Prusia! ¡Hungría! ¡Al fin! –**Bélgica nos saludo con entusiasmo desde su asiento, Hungría se sentó delante de ella, yo me senté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza entre mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

**-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero es que este imbécil se tardaba mucho.- **

**-Si…-** contesté, el que viniera hasta acá no hacia que se me quitara el cansancio y mucho menos la calentura. Se callaron las dos y luego Bélgica dijo:

**- Prusia, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres descansar?-**

**- Si, pareces enfermo, tampoco me contestaste mal.- **Debí de verme realmente mal para que Hungría se preocupara. De Bélgica si me lo esperaba, pero no de Hungría.

**- Estoy cansado, aparte hoy desperté con calentura.-**

**-Ah, bueno, te dejaremos descansar.- **Dijo Bélgica con aire de preocupación. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Desperté por culpa de una mujer que suele pegarme con un sartén que estaba dándome codazos en la costilla que al parecer no se había dado cuanta de eso.

Me quede con los ojos medio abiertos escuchando a las dos naciones femeninas susurrando y riendo hasta que Bélgica me miro y ambas callaron.

**-Y… ¿Y al final porque viniste con nosotros? – **Pregunto ella. Me restiré y bostecé, Hungría me miró feo.

**-El grandioso yo se lo pidió a Hungría, aparte, no tienen porque preocuparse del dinero, no van a gastar mucho por mí, ya que ustedes también van a ir al mismo lugar.-** Contesté ignorando la mirada de Hungría.

**-¿Vas a venir a la conferencia? – **Pregunto Bélgica con interés.

**-Algo así. – **

**-¿A que te refieres con eso?- **Pregunto la húngara siguiéndole a Bélgica.

**-No estaré en plena junta, pero tal vez los estaré viendo desde a fuera, el caso es que estaré en el mismo lugar.-**

**-¿Vas a estar viéndonos por la ventana? ¡Ja! Eso no me lo esperaba de ti.- **Hungría empezó a reír, pero eso no dio risa, supongo que fue por orgullo.

**- Oye, Prusia. ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?-**

**- Los días que sean necesarios. – **Le conteste a Bélgica.

**- ¡Hey, idiota!, ¿Estas seguro que tienes la ropa y el dinero suficiente como para estos días?- **

**-Sí, no pareces tener mucha ropa allí.-**

**- Ustedes tampoco parecen tener mucha.-**

**- Es que mi hermano se fue primero con nuestras maletas, él también nos arregló el asunto del hotel.- **Dijo Bélgica sonriendo – **Es un amor, lo quiero tanto.- **Siguió Bélgica mientras suspiraba con aire soñador.

**-¿Tienes dinero o vas a mendigar por las calles?- **Dijo Hungría en tono de burla.

**-No lo necesito.-**

**-¡¿EEEh!?- **Gritaron ambas al unisonó. Sentí que se me rompieron los tímpanos.

**-¿¡No trajiste nada?! ¿¡Es que estás más idiota que de costumbre!? ¿Que piensas hacer?- **Gritó Hungría.

**-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado.-**

**-Yo no estoy preocupada por ti, ni loca.-**

**-¿Entonces porque gritaste?-** Contesté riendo juguetón.

**- Soy una mujer buena, no veo porque no.-**

**- ¿Qué harás? – **Preguntó interrumpiéndonos la belga.

**- El grandioso yo le dará el honor a América para que hospede a mi grandiosa persona mientras haya junta y veré si vuelvo con ustedes por si querían disfrutar de mi maravilloso ser de vuelta a sus hogares.-**

**-¿Que?-** Pregunto Hungría abriendo más los ojos.

**- Que Prusia va a estar en casa de América viendo la junta, y tal vez se vendrá de vuelta con nosotros, Eli. – **Le explicó Bélgica.

**- Eso ya lo se. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Prusia prometió hacerme un favor si yo lo traía, y lo he estado pensando y…- **Hungría le hizo señas para que Bélgica se acercara. Le empezó a susurrar en el oído mientras sonreía, si eso me dio miedo, ese miedo empeoró cuando Bélgica empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa gatuna mientras me miraban y empezaban a escapar pequeñas risitas. Las Hungría volteo en mi dirección mientras ambas me miraban fijamente, ¿Mencioné que estaban sonriendo?

**-¿Q-Qué?-**Tartamudeé, mientras Hungría se puso delante de Bélgica.

**-¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿A caso nos tienes miedo?- **decía Hungría acercándose lentamente a mí, _sonriendo,_ pero sonriendo no de una forma muy bonita, no, con una sonrisa macabra, yo solo retrocedía en medida que ella se acercaba, topé con la pared del avión, sabia que estaba acorralado.

**-Eli, por favor, ya basta- **Dijo Bélgica en tono de suplica tomándola del brazo, pero ella tenía también una sonrisa.

**-Está bien, pero eso no lo va ha salvar de la promesa y no te podrás negar- **Dijo Hungría, ambas se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una risita,-**Ah~ será divertido, tan divertido~.- **

**- Eliza, recuerda que se siente mal, no seas mala.- **Hungría y Bélgica intercambiaron miradas. Cuando les debes algo a ellas en verdad dan miedo.

**-Awww, ¿Qué tú no quieres que sigua el **_**requisito**_**? Aparte, ¿desde cuando su seguridad importa?-** Se quejó Eliza, un momento.

**- ¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Mi seguridad importa!- **Grité.

**-Eliza, sabes que a mí me encantaría, pero tiene calentura y luego no podrá hacer tu **_**requisito**_** bien, primero vamos al hotel y luego vamos a comprar, ¿Si?-** Dijo Bélgica mientras le guiñaba a Hungría. Las veía caminar hacia la salida del avión.

Bélgica se detuvo y me miro- **¿No vas ha salir, Prusia? –**

Tome mi pequeña maleta que, ahora que lo pienso, estaba un poco más grande que un portafolio, bueno, la tomé y corrí hacia la salida detrás de ellas. Cuando salí, vi a Holanda esperándolas, Bélgica corrió, lo abrazó y le susurró algo en el oído. Holanda puso cara de fastidio y les dijo algo, caminé hacia la izquierda, cuando Bélgica y Hungría vinieron y me tomaron con un brazo cada una alrededor de mi cintura, y Bélgica me dijo:

**-Prusia, nuestro hotel esta pasando la casa de América…-**

**- Y ya que eres un imbécil y no trajiste dinero…- **le siguió Hungría.

**- Queríamos invitarte a acompañarnos en el taxi y te dejamos cuando pasemos por allí.- **Terminó de decir Bélgica, ambas mirándome como para que les dijera que sí. Lo pensé un rato, me convenía, ¿no? **– Anda, no puedes ir por las calles enfermo.-** Dijo la belga para convencerme.

**-Está bien, les daré el honor de compartir un taxi conmigo- **Dije. Me dejaron de abrazar y Bélgica corrió para tomarle la mano a su hermano y lo arrastró hacia donde estábamos.

**-Anda, vamos a tomarnos de las manos para no perdernos.- **Me dijo Bélgica tomando mi mano y juntándola con la de su hermano, él me miraba… me miraba feo. Ambas soltaron una risita traviesa y mientras nos mirábamos. Vimos un flash, inmediatamente nos soltamos como si tocáramos fuego, Holanda estaba más enojado que yo, ellas volvieron a reír, las miré, ellas se voltearon. Bélgica le tomo la mano a su hermano y Hungría me la tomo a mí.

**-Vamos, tómense de la mano, no queremos perdernos- **Nos dijo Hungría haciéndonos señas para que nos tomáramos de las manos Holanda y yo, él con la derecha y yo con la izquierda. Hungría me miraba fijamente, no sabía si tomarlo como suplica o como amenaza.

**- Sí. No queremos que alguno de nosotros se fuera a perder, ¿verdad?- **Bélgica le sonrió a su hermano para que cediera. Holanda suspiró y nos tomamos la mano. Holanda empezó a caminar arrastrándonos, inmediatamente los tres caminamos para que nos dejara arrastrar. Ahora íbamos Bélgica, después Holanda, Ore-sama, y Hungría al final.

Holanda paró de caminar, analizando el lugar, Bélgica no había dejado de caminar hasta que su brazo ya no se estiraba más y volteo a ver a su hermano con cara de duda, yo choqué contra la espalda de Holanda y Hungría contra la mía **-Gilbert, Emma,-**¿Ahora que quiería?** –Pónganse detrás de Elizabetha, Gilbert, no dejes que nadie las toque.- **Dijo secamente. Kesesesese ¿Estaba preocupado por ellas? **–Ustedes chicas también hagan su esfuerzo.- **Bueno ahora íbamos en orden de Holanda, Bélgica, Hungría y yo.

**-Como tu digas hermano.-** Dijo Bélgica, parecía como un robot al decir eso, había olvidado que ella le tiene mucho respeto y cariño a su hermano; me gustaría que _West_ sea así, respetándome y queriéndome y no solo manteniéndome, pero eso ya es mucho soñar.

-**¿Qué nos esforcemos en qué?- **Hungría le susurró a Bélgica en el oído, aunque podía escucharlas perfectamente.

**-En que nadie en el aeropuerto nos toque en lugares…amm… en lugares indebidos.- **Le explico Bélgica susurrándole a Hungría, soltó una risita –**De todas maneras, no les conviene con Vincent aquí.-**

**- Está bien, no dejaré que nadie nos toque a las dos, aparte traje mi sartén.- **Dijo Hungría sonriéndole a Holanda.

**-Kesesese, el maravilloso yo las protegerá.- **Dije señalándome.

**-Avancemos.- **Avisó Vincent, esta vez, todos caminamos al mismo tiempo, esquivando a la gente, que miraban a Holanda como si le tuvieran miedo, muchos miraban a Hungría y a Bélgica y luego me miraban a mí, pero al que más miraban era a mi, kesesesese. ¿Sería porque soy irresistible o solo están agradecidos de poder haber visto a Ore-sama una vez en su asquerosa y miserable vida? No sé.

**-Kesesesese no doy autógrafos- **Dije para luego solo seguir poniéndole atención al camino. Vi hacia delante, Bélgica iba como si nadie la viera, tomándome la mano a sus espaldas, y Hungría de vez en cuando nos veía mientras íbamos caminando.

Aunque Holanda alcanzaba a espantar a la mayoría -yo los entiendo, parece cómo si en cualquier momento se lanzaría a ti tratando de matarte- había muchas personas que trataban de acercarse más de lo que debían. Yo también trataba de que no se les acercaran, es más difícil de lo que se ve, tanto hombres como mujeres trataban de, meternos – a mi y a Holanda también- la mano, gruñí por el coraje que me causaba esta jodida gente, era muy difícil esquivarlos y tratar de que no nos tocaran, cuando sentí un empujón y volteé hacia adelante, Holanda nos saco de un empujón, nos soltamos de las manos y Hungría y Bélgica se metieron al taxi, ahora que lo pienso llevan mucho tiempo son decir nada, de Holanda es normal, pero, ellas dos son muy risueñas y estando las dos juntas sería puro cotilleo y risas… cuando un empujón hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Gilbird se metió al taxi y Holanda se sentó a mi lado, le dio instrucciones al taxista, él asintió y el taxi avanzó, Holanda se sentó y se masajeo la sien.

**-Hermano, no seas muy brusco con Gilbert, esta enfermo, aparte es de malos modales empujar a las personas.- **Le regaño Bélgica.

Holanda sólo sacó su pipa mientras abría la ventana. No se porque escondía su pipa para meterle un polvito dentro, huele tan bien, no quería dejar de olerlo, suspiré, puede notar que Holanda me miró de reojo para luego seguir poniéndole atención a su pipa, mientras ese olor me hipnotizaba, cada vez iba sintiéndome más cansado, me fui recargando hasta quedarme dormido…

**Belgium's POV Emma's POV**

Amo el yaoi, en la conferencia veré si puedo conseguir imágenes para mi colección, ya hasta hice una nueva carpeta con el titulo de Conferencia y con la fecha. Aunque parezca que ya hemos viajado en el taxi no es así, hay mucho trafico, aunque no hay que preocuparse, ¡tenemos muuucho tiempo~!

Veo por la ventana con Eli durmiendo en mi hombro, cuando huelo un olor conocido de cuando voy a la casa de mi hermano, volteo hacia él y lo veo con su pipa. Me pregunto si eso lo usa como para aliviar sus problemas, veo una cabellera platinada al lado de él, se me había olvidado que Prusia venia con nosotros, un momento, ¡que lindísimo se ve! ¡Tengo que despertar a Eli para que vea!

**-Eli, Eli, despierta ¡Eli!- **Le susurro zarandeándola un poco para que se despierte.

**-Mande Emma, ¿Qué quieres? – **Me contesta Eliza adormilada.

Le hago señas para que se acerque, ella se acerca y yo pongo mis manos alrededor de su oreja para susurrarle –**Eli, préstame tu cámara que quiero tomarle una foto a Prusia durmiendo abrazado al brazo de mi hermano- **Tras decirle esto a mi compañera húngara, saca la cámara.

**-Emma, cámbiame el lugar, mientras tu haces que se vea yaoi, yo tomare la foto, no importa que sea yaoi del ligero.- **Me susurró Eliza perdiendo todo el sueño que hace momentos tenía. Nos cambiamos de lugar a lo que mi hermano me miro con cara de duda, pero en seguida se concentro otra vez en mirar el camino mientras fumaba. **–Señor, ¿Se puede detener un momento? Quiero irme en el asiento del copiloto- **El taxista obedeció y mi amiga húngara se paso al asiento del copiloto, un momento, ¿Por qué nadie se había puesto en el asiento del copiloto? Mejor dicho, Hungría y yo entramos porque creí que mi hermano se pondría en el del copiloto y a Prusia lo aventó bruscamente mi hermano.

Bueno, no va a ser tan difícil tomar la fotografía ya que estamos todos apretados, sin contar que como Eli se quito, estoy ocupando todo ese lugar en mi posición con las manos a los lados y casi recostándome en el sillón del taxi, aparte no creo que Gilbert dormido se vaya a recorrer en el asiento. Bueno, ahora es mi turno de actuar –**Hermano- **Le llamó mientras miro el piso del taxi.

**-¿Que?- **Me contesto secamente Vincent.

**-Siento….Siento…- **Suelto mientras pongo mí cabeza entre mis brazos cruzados sobre mis rodillas, sé fingir lagrimas así que no me es muy difícil parecer que lloro de verdad, solo que Vincent siempre no se da cuenta ya que el también sabe que sé como fingir llorar. Por lo general lloro haciendo un drama igual que ahora, pero aun así me hace caso cuando no esta ocupado, aunque sean respuestas secas, él es así y yo se que me quiere pero no sabe como demostrarlo.

**-¿Qué sientes?-**

**-Siento que no me quieres, eres mi hermano y…*sniff*… y no me abrazas, ni siquiera me…*sniff*…ni siquiera me tomas de la mano…-** Él ya sabe que estoy fingiendo, pero como es muy bueno (por dentro) me toma en cuanta en lugar de ignorarme, siempre digo algo parecido cuando quiero que me de un abrazo o en este caso que me tome de la mano, pero es que necesito alguna pose para que Eli tome la foto.

Vincent me mira, da un suspiro resignado y pasó un brazo por detrás de Prusia para acariciarme la cabeza, lo mire con ojos llorosos, escondida detrás de Prusia, así parecerá que lo esta viendo a él y no a mi, -woaa realmente parece que esta viendo a Prusia- puse mi mano derecha sobre la a un lado de Prusia, Holanda gira los ojos, recarga su cabeza con la de Gil, y pasa su mano derecha sobre su cintura ¡y ta da! Soy una mujer maravillosa, muy creativa.~

Siento una tercera mano tocarme, volteo hacia el dueño de la mano y veo a Hungría tocarme la cabeza con cariño, supongo que ya las tomo, les sonrió a ambos, Hungría me la devuelve y Vincent solo me sigue mirando con cariño, como los quiero, bueno, llegando veo la foto.

**-Ya llegamos.- **Mi hermano zarandea a Prusia para despertarlo, Gilbert solo murmura algo, y abraza a mi hermano por la cintura, respira hondo oliendo a mi hermano, Vincent trata de despegarlo, Hungría ríe y sigue tomando fotos, Vincent lo toma de los hombros y lo despega bruscamente, Prusia abre los ojos de golpe.

**-¡¿Quién se atreve a despertar a mi grandiosa perso-?!- **Grita Prusia, pero lo detiene mi hermano tapándole la boca con una mano, Prusia lo mira con odio, mi hermano solo lo mira fríamente, abre la puerta del taxi tomando a Prusia por el brazo fuertemente pero no lo suficiente como para que Prusia sienta mucho dolor, (¿Verdad que es bueno? ¿Eeeh? ¿Eeh?)~ Se baja del taxi arrastrando a Prusia que apenas alcanza a tomar su maleta...

**Prussia's POV Gilbert's POV**

Apenas pude tomar mi maleta cuando Holanda me tomó del brazo bruscamente y me bajó del taxi. Argh, ese drogadicto imbécil, ¿Cómo alguien como él puede tener a una hermana tan respetuosa, buena y adorable mientras Ore-sama tiene a Ludwig como hermano? Bueno, por algo vine: _desobedecer, travesura, molestar_. Mis palabras favoritas aparte de mi maravillosa persona.

Gilbird no dejaba de girar alrededor de mi cabeza alarmado y el holandés parecía que iba a tomarlo para asfixiarlo de un momento a otro, así que lo tomé y lo acaricié para que se tranquilizara. Holanda suspiró en tono de alivio y deshice el agarre bruscamente, podía sentir las miradas clavadas en mi nuca de Hungría y Bélgica. Solté a Gilbird y este se puso en mi hombro, Holanda tocó el timbre y me miró con una extraña mueca de nerviosismo, vi como sus dedos jugaban con su camisa. Saco una pluma y papelito donde escribió unos números y luego me lo dio.

**-Por si necesitas ayuda o simplemente no nos encuentras si quieres volver con nosotros, este es mi celular y el de abajo es el de Hungría.- **Me dijo y regreso al taxi, los vi irse. Poco después escuche la voz

**-Es muy buena persona, aunque nunca había podido tener una conversación fija con él, siempre me cortaba la palabra. Perdón por la tardanza, estaba acomodando las cosas de la junta. Pasa.- **Abrió la puerta de la casa lo suficiente para que pueda entrar, yo solo pase y cerro la puerta detrás de mi. **-Prusia…has cambiado tanto…- **Dijo mirándome con un toque de nostalgia, supongo que no me ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero no he cambiado tanto ¿o si?

_** ¡Mi primer fic! Al fin, tarde mucho en hacerlo, lo deje por un tiempo cuando tenía como 3500 palabras, pero ya volví para terminarlo~ Estoy tan feliz que al fin seré autora de algooo~ Yaaaaaaaay!**

**Cuando hable con mis compañeros diré profesionalmente: "Te equivocas, soy lectora y autora en Fanfiction." Eso si, no les diré el nombre del fic, ellos no saben que me gusta el yaoi y la mayoría no ve anime o no les gusta hablar sobre eso, si se enteran no se como me verán, pero si leen mis fics se van a quedar con la cara de WTF! Y que soy una pervertida o algo por el estilo, pffff montón de heteros.**

**¡Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Camarero de mi hermano

**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama. **

¡Ore-sama ha vuelto! Capitulo 2: Camarero de mi hermano.

**Prusia's POV**

Lo miré incrédulo, él respondió riendo de una forma nerviosa rascándose la nuca. Tiré mi maleta al sillón y pasé mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros, América me miró un momento confundido a lo que respondí revolviéndole el cabello con mi derecha, empezamos a caminar entre los pasillos y subimos unas escaleras.

**-Claro que cambié, cada vez soy más AWESOME.- Aclaré mientras me guiaba en el pasillo con pocas puertas del segundo piso.**

**-¡Haahahahahahaha! ese es el Prusia que conozco**- Dijo Alfred. Pero luego susurró **– ¿Qué se supone iba a hacer?**

Pero tomé de menos.

**-Mira, te enseñare mi casa. Pero primero ponte esto.- **Me puso una sabana que me llegaba hasta los talones. Cuando escuche a Hungría no le creí sobre que la moda en América se había vuelto tan mala.

**-¿Tratas de tapar mi genialidad con **_**esto **_**o qué?**

**- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Hasta pareces digno de hacerte mi asistente cuando salve el mundo!**

**- Eh caído tan bajo…**

**-Lo siento, pero es totalmente necesario para salvarte el trasero.**

**-¡Yo…!- **Iba a seguir con mi awesome oración para abrirle los ojos y que se dé cuenta que soy mejor, pero el desgraciado me interrumpió.

**-¡Al ataque!**

Entramos a un cuarto tan limpio y ordenado que dude fuera de él. De repente escuche el sonido de un candado, me tense un momento, América me paso un brazo por el estomago y me pego a la pared, me hizo una señal con la mano de que guardara silencio. Parece que sus películas de Hollywood le están afectando de nuevo.

**-¿Me ayudas a quitar la cámara?- **Susurró.

**-¿Cuál cámara?**

**-La que está arriba en la esquina.**

América se pego a la pared del otro lado de la puerta y empezó a tocar la pared. Yo por mi lado me quede mirando donde él me dijo, logré ver algo, así que solo fui y la apague, tenía seguridad, pero yo soy experto en esta clase de cosas.

Empecé a visualizar el lugar: había ropa de etiqueta en el armario porque se veía medio abierta, una cama en el centro de la pared a mi izquierda tendida con sabanas blancas y con la bandera de Estados Unidos a la cabecera, en mi lado derecho había una chimenea apagada, al lado de la chimenea había un escritorio con unos papeles y una laptop. A este ya le afectaron sus películas de Hollywood.

**-Ya. Al fin- **Suspiró Alfred. **–Eh quitado todas las cámaras- **En verdad que sigue siendo un niño, siempre exagera con sus películas de acción. Pero no sé porque, pero mi sexto sentido me alarmaba de algo. **–Sigamos, hay unas cuantas habitaciones más antes de llegar, solo espera un poco, voy por algo que se me olvido.**

Salió del cuarto, cuando llego, me guio hasta el baño y ya dentro le puso seguro, le quito el candado a la pared, me sorprendí un momento hasta darme cuenta que era una puerta. Me pregunto si el camino será largo.

…

Pasó como media hora y acabábamos de llegar, habíamos atravesado como mil puertas. Allí me di cuenta que le casa de Alfred era grande, muy grande.

Tiré a los Estados Unidos a la cama que teníamos enfrente y yo me senté a un lado. Sabía que era el cuarto de Alfred ya que tenía una que otra banderita de Estados Unidos en la pared, unos cuadros con él haciendo poses y un refrigerador con dibujitos de hamburguesas y súper héroes pintados, además el cuarto estaba pintado de color azul oscuro.

**-¿Te gusta mi cuarto?- **Dijo unos segundos después.Voltee a verlo, estaba sentado al lado mio. Él me miraba directamente a los ojos y me esperaba con una respuesta sincera.

**-Definitivamente te identificas con tu cuarto.** –Dije la respuesta que creí más acertada, no le quería decir en su cara que su habitación estaba para un niño de ocho años y mentir no lo vi como una opción, el niño es muy sentimental – ** Pero ¿Por qué lo tienes escondido?- **Traté de cambiar de tema con algo que me había dado curiosidad desde hace rato.

– **¿Escondido?** – Y me funcionó.

– **Tuvimos que pasar mil puertas con candado para llegar hasta aquí.**

– **Aaah, es que el presidente no quería que tuviera un cuarto desordenado- **Supe que estaba mintiendo al decir esa frase, pero ya más calmado siguió- **así que puse como si usara el otro cuarto y escondí este, puse varios por si descubría el conducto del primero al segundo y así, no sé si te abras dado cuenta pero ya estamos en el primer piso. **

Yo no le miento, pero este si me miente, maldito crío ¿Cree que no me voy a dar cuenta? Kesesesese, me subestiman, veamos que dice.

–**Supongo que tu presidente te tiene bien vigilado.** – Dije acomodándome en la cama, la comodidad del colchón hacia que me relajara.

**-Un poco.**

Observe al pequeño Alfred, él se sonrojo al

-.:::.-

Holanda salió del taxi un poco frustrado, Bélgica y Hungría no lo habían dejado de mirarlo en todo el camino. Ambas salieron felices dando un brinquito para salir en lo que él le pagaba al taxista.

Entró al hotel sin hablar, tomando en cuenta de que las chicas que lo acompañaban entraran también.

…

Llegó cansado al cuarto, esas dos no habían dejado de hablar, el solo quería tener una hermana normal que le regalara droga. Ahora solo quería descansar un largo rato… pero por desgracia, había junta.

Su hermana entró y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que su infortunio sea aun peor.

**-Oniichan, ahorita tendremos que llegar temprano a la junta para arreglar a Prusia.- **Dijo con voz tímida.

Abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño, nadie le había dicho que iban a estar tan relacionados con Prusia esa semana. Como sea, la belga ignoro su expresión y siguió:

**-Pero con lo cansado que te ves quise ver si quisieras venir con nosotras o te vas más tarde.**

**-Iré por separado. No torturen, maten, golpeen, ni violen o algo parecido a nadie en la calle y que no las estén viendo…- **Se puso a pensar**- ¿Cuándo se van?**

**-Intentaré, nos vamos en veinte minutos.**

**-Me avisan cuando se vayan.**

**- **_**OK!**_- Dijo feliz despidiéndose coqueta.

Bélgica se fue y Holanda se paro para prepararse. Después de unos segundos viendo la puerta donde la belga había salido susurró **-No saben lo arriesgado que es tener mujeres en la calle… pero más peligroso es para los civiles que Bélgica y Hungría estén por la calle.**

Y así, le puso seguro a su puerta para después tomar la ropa adecuada y dirigirse al baño.

-.:::.-

**-¡Cámara!- **Gritó Hungría.

**-¡Listó!-** Contestó Bélgica.

**-¡Maquillaje!**

**-¡Listo!**

**- ¡Grabadora!**

**-¡Listo!**

**-¡Documentos!**

**-¡Listó!**

**-¡Ropa adecuada!**

**-¡Listó!**

**- ¡Todo para Prusia! Pupilentes, maquillaje, tinte para el cabello y demás.**

**-¡Listó!**

**- ¡Hora puntual para irnos!**

**-¡List- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no, ya es hora! ¡Hungría! ¡Vamos!- **Recordó Bélgica.

-.:::.-

**Prusia's POV**

**-Prusia.- **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Cambiaste.-** ¿No lo había dicho antes?

**- Lo sé, lo dijiste apenas llegue. **

**-No, pero me quede pensando…- **¿Soy yo o el pequeño Alf me va a querer dar un sermón explicando en que tanto he cambiado?... **-Me quede pensando en que ya no te comportas igual que antes.- **Claro, en Berlín me tratan como humano corriente, ¿Cómo no voy a cambiar? Bueno, esto se está saliendo de tema, América va a llegar a un lugar del que no quiero hablar.

Abrí más los ojos al recordar algo muy importante.

**- ¿No tenemos una junta?**

**- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Se me olvido! Prusia, la ropa esta en el armario del primer cuarto, tienen que prender las cámaras después de haber terminado. Hungría y Bélgica llegaran en cualquier momento para ayudarte ¡Ah! ¡Alemania siempre llega temprano así que tienes que apurarte!**

Salí con Alfred. No pensaba quedarme atrapado a allí y espere en el sillón a que las dos cotillas de Europa llegaran.

Poco después tocaron la puerta, las deje pasar y les conté donde estaba todo. Las lleve al cuarto donde América me dijo debía estar mi traje, no sabía cuál iba a usar ni por quien me iba a hacer pasar pero eso era los más divertido, improvisar. Hungría empezó a destapar los maquillajes y Bélgica se dirigió al armario.

**-Prusia- **Empezó Bélgica- **¿Vas a estar dentro de la junta verdad? ¿Qué crees que te quede más, un camarero o un guardia de seguridad?**

**- Un guardia de seguridad, porque yo no le sirvo a nadie, aparte es más varonil. **

**-Ponlo como camarero, Emma, al fin y al cabo no puede a permanecer quieto.- **Lo contradijo Hungría.

**- Esta bien, Eliza. También le da más cosa a la situación. **– Bélgica se emocionó y enseguida me reto lanzándome una indirecta-** Pero no debes estar nervioso, Gil, si tú eres muy buen actor.**

**-Lo sé, soy bueno en todo lo que hago- **Me auto alabe.

**-Aquí está tu traje, vamos, párate-**me paré sabiendo que debía obedecerlas, estoy orgulloso de decir que en cosas de maquillaje y vestido ellas sean las expertas y no yo… eww. En fin, Bélgica se agacho con los pantalones en las manos -**yo te visto mientras que ella te maquilla.**

**-¿Q-que? ¡No!- **Me alteré.

Bélgica se paro haciendo una mueca inocente con los pantalones en las manos. **-¿No? ¿Prefieres que nos cambiemos? Bueno, Hungría también puede ponerte el traje y yo sé poner muy bien el maquillaje.**

**- Se que están emocionada por tener más cerca mis cinco metros, pero cálmate, Bélgica.**

**-¿Qué no te dijeron que somos las expertas? Debes obedecernos o nos estorbaras en nuestro trabajo- **Dijo enojada Hungría.

**-Aparte queda muy poco tiempo.- **Agregó Bélgica.

**-¿No pudieron traer a Francis? Francis también es muy bueno para el traje y maquillaje**.

**-Depende de que te querías vestir, un camarero normal u otro erótico.**

**-Fran no haría eso-** Lo defendí.

**-¿A no? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Hungría empezó a sonreír **-¿Acaso ya lo ha hecho?**

Suspiré, Hungría iba a empezar con sus cosas raras, aunque no tiene nada de malo que Fra me haya vestido, prefiero evitar su tema** –No importa - **En verdad hubiera sido reconfortante que Fran lo hiciera, pero retractarme en medio camino no es mi estilo o me arruinara toda la diversión en este pequeño juego.**-Bien, empiecen. **

-.:::.-

América se quedo re-acomodando los papeles y poniéndolos delante de los lugares, tenía que estar todo bien acomodado, si no ¿Cómo lo iban a creer tan maduro como ya lo es? Y, aunque es imposible que no se le notara su madurez, si dejaba todo desorganizado lo iban a creer un crío como le decía Inglaterra cada vez que iba a visitar en sus gloriosos años de trabajo. Claro, muchas veces Francia lo consolaba… pero se estaba saliendo del tema y se había quedado hipnotizado acomodando unos papeles contra la mesa mucho tiempo.

**-Buenos días- **Saludo cuando vio llegar a Alemania juntó con Holanda sentados que se le había unido cuando estaban dentro del edificio.

**-Buenos días.**

Se sentaron en silencio, América empezó a hacer poses y muecas exageradas. Hasta que se pegó con la mesa.

**-Ouch…**

**-¿Estás bien?- **Preguntó Alemania yendo hacia donde América.

**- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡A los héroes no les afecta nada! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – **América estaba más que nervioso.

**-Está bien, regresare a mi asiento.**

**-**_**OK!- **_Dijo feliz pero aun con nervios. Justo cuando Alemania se sentó, escuchó a Holanda murmurar.

**- …Prusia, gran idiota…-** Susurró sonrojado Holanda.

**- ¿Disculpa?- **Preguntó Alemania** - ¿Qué Prusia qué?**

**- Nada…Y hablando de él ¿cómo esta?**

**- Un poco alterado por tener que cuidar la casa mientras yo no estoy, pero, si, muy bien.**

**- Me alegro.**

**-¿Por qué preguntas?- **Preguntó Alemania viendo el leve sonrojo de Holanda.

**-Por nada, me dio curiosidad.**

Pasaron unos minutos, y Alemania estaba cayendo a un aburrimiento profundo, así que decidió distraerse con algo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escuchó una melodía.

**- Disculpen – **Dijo Alemania alejándose un poco de su lugar – **¿Si? ¿Ludwig Beilschmidt? Oh, Buenos Días… ¿Prusia?** **Si, verá,** **me preocupa un poco Prusia, esta mañana tenia calentura… aja… si, estaba un poco raro… si, medio dramático… Se enojo conmigo en la mañana… ¿Si? Si, lo haré.**

-.:::.-

Mientras muchos llegaban a la sala de juntas, a América se le iba subiendo la curiosidad, así que sin poder soportarlo salió de la sala de reunión a un lugar donde no lo escucharan e intentó llamar.

**- **_**¿Quién?-**_ Escuchó la voz de Bélgica.

_**- **_**América.**

_**- Hola, América ¿Quieres saber cómo esta Prusia?**_

América se sorprendió y se peguntó como Bélgica lo había adivinado.

**- ¿Cómo lo-?**

_**-Mira, va a ser un camarero, luego lo ves allá ¡Adiós!**_

**- ¡Bélgica!**

Ya le había cortado. Se entristeció, iba a seguir con la intriga. Tenía que volver a la sala.

Volvió a la sala de juntas y escucho su celular, salío de nuevo aburrido y contesto.

**- ¿Si? – **Dijo con flojera.

**- Disculpe ¿Estados Unidos de América?**

**- ¡Presidente! HAHAHAHAHA – **Dijo sorprendido recuperando la compostura **- ¡Aun no empieza la junta! ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

**- Si, al parecer me dicen que apagaste las cámaras a cierta hora del día, ¿Pasa algo?**

**- No ¡A los gran Estados Unidos de América no le podría pasar nada!**

**- Ya veo, aun así me mantendré pendiente.**

-.:::.-

Hungría se detuvo de maquillarlo, lo miró de lejos y preguntó.

**-¿De qué color los pupilentes?**

**-A ver…**-Bélgica apenas le iba a abrochar los botones, se paró y se alejo para mirarlo mejor** – Owww, ¡Pero qué lindo se ve así!- **Gritó Bélgica viendo a Prusia **–Supongo que… verdes. Si, verdes.**

Hungría tomó unos pupilentes verdes y se los puso.

En ese momento Prusia ya tenía el cabello pintado de negro, los pantalones puestos, calcetas negras, la camisa desabrochada y los pupilentes verdes.

**-¡Aw! ¡Mírate!**- Gritó Hungría. Lo arrastró hasta el baño. Prusia se vio y dijo:

**-¿Quien se supone que soy? ¿Antonio?**

**-No, nada que ver. Pero no importa, lo que importa es que Bélgica tiene razón.**

**- Lo que importa es que me veo genial.**

Mientras hablaban, Prusia se abrochaba la camisa. Después de unos minutos, Bélgica entró al baño.

**- ¿Y cómo le llamaremos en la conferencia?**

Ambos se callaron, Bélgica tenía razón. Prusia opinó.

**- Llama a Antonio.**

**- Si –** Bélgica contestó.

Le llamo.

_**-Bip. Bip. Bip.**_

**- No contesta.**

_**- Bip. Bip. ¿Hola?**_

**- ¿Antonio Fernández?**

_**- ¿Si?**_

**- Hola, soy Bélgica.**

_**- ¡Bélgica! ¡Preciosa! ¿Ya vas a llegar a la junta?**_

_**-**_** En unos minutos llegó, solo quiero saber un nombre de hombre en español.**

**-**_** Esto… Juan.**_

**- ¡Gracias! ¿Sabes cuantos han llegado?**

_**- Bueno Yo, Romano, Ita-chan, Alemania, Holanda, América, un fantasma que se parece a América, Rusia, China, los latinoamericanos, los Nórdicos, Bielorrusia, Ucrania y… creo que son todos, pero siguen llegando.**_

_**- **_**Esta bien. Me tengo que ir España ¡Besos!**

_**- ¡Ad-!**_

Bélgica le cortó dejando a España a media palabra.

**-¡Dice que ya llegaron muchos!**

**-¿Y cuál es el nombre?- **Preguntó Hungría

**-¡Juan! ¡Hungría, ayúdame a vestirlo!**

Ambas se pusieron a vestirlo, mientras Prusia tomaba el celular y marcaba otro número.

**-¿Fra? ¿Eres tú?**

**- ¿Oui? ¿Quién habla?~**

**- Prusia, ¿Sabes algún nombre de hombre? Que sea genial digno de un guapísimo rey y que sea alemán.**

**- Oh~ Ya veo~ Pues, Frederick es un hermoso nombre~.**

**- Gracias Fra ¡Adiós!**

Colgué y deje el celular a un lado.

**-Díganme Frederick.**

Puse los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza y dejé que ellas terminaran con su trabajo. Empecé a rascarme los ojos, me molestan.

**- ¡Prusia! Si te los rascas así se te pueden caer – **Dijo Hungría.

**-No importa, me pican.**

**-Mira, quítatelos y cuando nos vayamos a ir, te los pones- **Ofreció Bélgica.

**- Pero nos vamos en unos minutos.**

**-Entonces póntelos-** Me ordenó Bélgica.

**- ¡Terminamos al fin! Ahora a recoger todo-** Hungría empezó a recoger feliz por haber terminado.

**-Mira, estos son azules, tal vez te queden mejor.**

**- ¡La cámaras!**- Recordé, me puse los azules que tome de la mano de Bélgica y deje que ambas pasaran por la puerta, después ya prendí las cámaras.

-.:::.-

**America's POV**

Faltan diez minutos para que empiece la junta y no han llegado, se supone que la servidumbre ya debía de de haber llegado, bueno, nadie se dará cuenta si el nuevo llega tarde, pero, ¡Es que estoy tan nervioso! Tan nervioso que brinco y doy saltos.

**-¿Qué le pasa a América?-** Dice Francia a lo lejos.

**-Yo tampoco sé porque esta brincando así-** Contestó una mujer que supongo que es una nación.

Me doy una vuelta de 180 grados y abró los brazos en forma de bienvenida, empiezo a caminar hacia Francia y su hermana Mónaco, tal vez con ellos me podría distraer.

**-¡Francia! ¡Mónaco! ¡Qué sorpresa!- **Digo contento. Ambos se miran a los ojos entre si y de inmediato me ven en forma interrogatoria.

**-¡América, querido!- **Dice Francia antes de abrazarme y tocarme toda la espalda y la espalda baja muy baja. Me shockeo un poco y Francia empieza a reír sin dejar de tocarme.

**-¡Fr-Fran-Francis!**

**-Solo acepto el abrazo que le ofreciste con lenguaje corporal-** Explicó Mónaco rodando los ojos.

**- Oui, oui- **La apoyo Francia.

**-¿Y porque tan feliz, América?-** Me pregunta Mónaco con una sonrisa entre malvada y traviesa que no me hizo dudar que era hermana de Francia.

Mientras, Francia me deja de abrazar intentando pasar su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros.

**- Por unas cosillas sin importancia-** Digo un poco incomodo ya que Francia me paso la otra por la cintura sacándome el aire y aplastándome el cuello, siento que estoy en lucha libre **- Y F**-**Francia.**

**-¿Se te ofrece algo, Amerique?- **Francia no me soltaba y parecía que me iba a empezar a apretar hasta asfixiarme.

**-Francia- **Es la voz de Inglaterra enojado desde mi espalda**- Deja al niño que lo estas asfixiando.**

**- No soy un niño-** Digo, pero soy injustamente ignorado.

**- ¿Quién crees que eres para ordenarme?- **Francia pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me aprieta más.

Suena mi alarma. En un minuto empieza la junta.

**-¡Todos a sus lugares! ¡La junta empieza!**- Me zafó de Francia y todos empiezan a ir a sus lugares. Volteo hacia el lugar de Bélgica pero no está, luego al de Hungría, pero es la misma situación. Así que volteo hacia la puerta y las veo llegar jadeando y caminando lo más rápido que podían se fueron a sus lugares, detrás de ellas entraba el que supongo que era Prusia con el cabello pintado de negro y los ojos de azul, tenía las cejas pintadas también y se le veía bien el maquillaje que le hacia la piel ligeramente más colorida, llegando se fue directamente con una criada a ayudarle, se veía genial, parecía otra persona.

Me sorprendí un poco al recordar de nuevo la junta y desviando la mirada volviendo a la junta, me di cuenta que todos me estaban mirando esperando a que iniciara. Francia estaba buscando para ver al que yo estaba mirando y sonreía al observar a Prusia, no sé si ya se habrá dado cuenta del plan.

**- ¡B-bueno! ¡Buenos días! ¡Me alegra que todos ya estén aquí! ¡Vamos a iniciar con la conferencia de cómo solucionar el calentamiento global! ¡Por favor, expongan sus ideas! ¡Bueno, empezare yo!- **Hasta allí voy bien, solo tengo que exponer mi idea de cómo solucionarlo** – ¡Yo opino que los países más ricos colaboren para que los Estados Unidos de América…!**

-.:::.-

**Prusia's POV**

El crío daba su discurso mientras sentía como Francia no dejaba de mirarme, se sentía raro que me viera en ese sentido, lo sabía porque de vez en cuando se relamía los labios, aparte de las poses raras de mi amigo francés que desgraciadamente conozco muy bien.

Francia me dijo que me acercara con un dedo, hice lo que me dijo. Estaba un poco nervioso porque no me conoce y sabe que soy un buen partido y al mismo tiempo era la servidumbre, ósea que tenía que obedecer a lo que me dijera, pero tampoco me puede hacer nada ¿Qué? Es servidumbre, no abuso.

Me pare a su lado y Francis me hizo una seña para que me acercara, me agache y me pidió una taza de café coquetamente en mi oído.

Fui por lo que pidió, en verdad me molestaba servirle a la gente, pero no lo voy a demostrar. Serví el café y se lo lleve.

**-Merci – **Me dijo antes de darle un sorbo. Se quedo mirando el café por unos instantes y justo cuando me iba, habló – **La verdad es que Amerique se ha conseguido una servidumbre tan callada y atractiva** – Me miró –** ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?**

Mi voz, me iba a reconocer por mi voz si no la cambiaba, pero Fra es mi amigo y conoce casi todos mis tipos de voz. Espero que el nerviosismo me ayude de algo.

**- F-frederick, s-señor.**

Me ayudo, aunque soné fatal. Soné indefenso y sin seguridad, todo lo contrario a mi gran persona. Francis sonrío y le dio otro gran sorbo.

**- Interesante~**

Bueno, parece que el hablar tímidamente me funciona.

**- Tu sonrojo me dice muchas cosas, Fre- de- rick.**

¿Sonrojo? ¿Qué sonrojo? ¡Estoy enfermo de calentura! ¡Por eso Bélgica y Hungría hablaron de que me veía lindo y rojito y cuero y no sé cuantas estupideces más! Eso explica porque me tuve que poner más abrigado con el traje, gracias a Dios no me veo gordo. Sigo siendo un awesome playboy.

**-B-bueno, s-señor, m-me t-tengo que ir.**

**- Hasta la próxima~**

A la mierda, que horror con Francis. Me incline en forma de despedida y me fui lo más rápido que pude.

Me junté con una criada que venía después de servirle a España. Me vio y pregunto:

**-¿Quién eres?**

**- F-frederick, un gusto- **Contesté feliz.

**- ¡Frederick! ¡Justo como se llama un amigo mío! Él también trabaja con nosotros, Francia-san estaba con él hace un rato, no se veía muy feliz, aunque con Francia-san coqueteándole de esa manera… **- Ya veo de donde saco Francis el nombre Frederick. Dio un pequeño brinco dándose cuenta de que su divagación no me importaba- **¿Si conoces los nombres de nuestros señores? ¿Quieres que te los presente?**

**- S-si los conozco, g-gracias– **Dije con supuesto nerviosismo. Que mal educada, no se presento.

**- Bueno… ¿Y qué haces aquí?**

**- América-sama…**-Susurré fingiendo timidez-** A-América-sama m-me obligo a v-venir con é-él-** Mentí.

**- Oh, no me digas, otro que trae para darle trabajo, así vine yo, oye ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo después de esto?**

Kesesesese, sabía que iba a caer ante mí, aunque no tenía intenciones la convencí. Quisiera, bella dama, pero no todos lo que quieren mi genialidad pueden tenerla, aparte, estoy ocupado jugando al espía y después de esto, estoy ocupado con un millón de mis admiradoras.

**-¡D-disculpe usted!** –Me incline haciendo una pose exagerada-** D-después de esto América-sama me va a llevar con él.**

**-Oh, entonces ¿Qué tal otro día?**

Me volvió a decir poniendo una sonrisa supuestamente tierna, aunque a mí no me convence. Esta mujer no me quiere soltar y no la puedo mandar a la mierda con esta personalidad falsa, tendré que inventar otra excusa proveniente de las otras.

**-N-no se c-cuando m-me vaya a separar de A-América-sama, disculpe.**

Y me fui al ver que alguien más me estaba llamando, me acerqué y vi que era Ita-chan.

**-D-disculpe usted, ¿Q-qué se le o-ofrece?**

**- Ve~ ¿No hay pasta? ¿Pizza?**

**- E-en verdad lo lamento, s-señor. No tenemos comida italiana, e-eso está en la cafetería.**

**- Italia, no molestes a la servidumbre- **Lo regaño Alemania, miro a Prusia **-Disculpe las molestias…eeeh…**

**- M-mi n-nombre es Frederick**

**-¿No le he visto en otra parte? Tiene un aire familiar.**

**- S-soy nuevo trabajando aquí… D-disculpe, me tengo que ir.**

**-Oh, a mi me puede traer un café, por favor.**

**- C-claro.**

Fui a servirle un café a mi hermanito. Apenas va comenzando la junta y a este paso espero no aburrirme. Lo serví y se lo entregué, por un momento sentí el impulso de revolverle el cabello riendo genialmente como lo hago generalmente. Hasta que hablo.

**-Muchas gracias.**

**-N-no hay de qué.**

Eché un vistazo y vi que empezaba a armarse una pelea, fingí cara de despistado, de esas que dices '¿Qué está pasando aquí?' La verdad ya quería volver, así que sin más empecé a caminar. Me quede mirando hacia Holanda, que parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos con un leve sonrojo ¿Qué estará pensando?

Hasta que Francia silbo y vi que me llamaba otra vez. Suspiré hastiado, he tenido mejores ideas.

_:;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;;:;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;:_

Mientras, en el mismo edificio de Washington, unos pisos más arriba donde estaba prohibida la entrada estaban los reyes, embajadores, primeros ministros, presidentes, etc…

**-Debo informarle,-** Dijo el presidente estadounidense hablando con el primer ministro alemán-**que hemos encontrado a su antiguo país. **

**-Alemania dice que esta mañana Prusia se veía un poco sonrojado por la calentura y se puso medio dramático. **

**- ¿Ha hablado con él últimamente, señor ministro? – **preguntó el presidente estadunidense.

**- No he tenido contacto con Prusia últimamente.**

**- Esta… ex-nación, ha estado jugando con nuestros ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero? – **Dijo la presidenta de Hungría

**-¿Trata de mezclarse? – **Dijo el primer ministro húngaro.

- **Trata de protegerse usando a los nuestros, dirá – **Dijo el presidente americano.

**- Trate de encargarse de **_**eso**_** lo más pronto posible, señor ministro **– Dijo el monarca de Bélgica – **O nos obligara a tomar medidas desesperadas.**

**- ¿Cómo puede estar tan relajado con las noticias? – **habló el primer ministro belga.

**- Al contrario, me sorprende que ustedes tengan una mente tan cerrada. En especial de usted, Presidente **– Le dijo al estadunidense – **yo sé que el que Prusia se haya movido nos traerá ventajas, aunque él no lo vea así. Nos ayudara a mover la última pieza. **

**Fin del capítulo**_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_** Fin del capítulo**

No están los 'gobernantes' reales, no quería ofender a nadie, la verdad. Tampoco sabía cómo continuarle pero parece que ya tengo una pequeña visión de cómo va a pasar todo.

Sayo~


End file.
